HappyBirthdayLea
by theylovjngsus
Summary: They are both married and living their lives far away from each other.. but what happens when Dianna changes her mind and leaves to hawaii on Lea's birthday? ACHELE.


**_August 29th 2019, 12am, Hawaii._**

Lea was in her hotel's bedroom. She looked at the lockscreen of her phone and sighed. that was it. Only a second ago, she was a 32 years old woman and then she magically turned 33. She looked outside by the window. Everything was really beautiful, I mean.. it was Hawaii after all. Everything was magic, she was in Hawaii with her loving husband, in a really nice hotel room where the food was amazing but somehow, Lea felt kinda sad.

Back in the glee days, her birthday would be celebrated amazingly. Even though she was just home, eating some cheap cake from the local bakery or even sometimes from a supermarket, it was always the greatest. She got to spend her birthday with the people she loved the most and who she considered as family since the very beginning.

Lea sighed and stood up from the window sill she had been sitting on for the past 30 minutes and got back to her bed. It was no time to think about the past.. it was her birthday after all! The beginning of her brand new year. She climbed in her bed, got under the covers and looked at her sleepy husband's face. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. When she would wake up, everybody else would be awakend and wishing her a happy birthday. It was HER day!

**_August 29th 2019, 2am, Los Angeles. _**

Dianna couldn't sleep. It was midnight in Hawaii which meant it officially was Lea's birthday.. and Dianna was wide awake, laying in her bed, Winston sleeping loudly next to her.

It was all her fault after all. She was the one who never admitted anything about her feelings for Lea even though she had lots of chances to do it. Because of course, she was crazy about Lea, and since it hurted so much, she had let go of Lea as soon as Glee ended, married Winston and left to live her own life. She was so selfish. And now she felt horrible every year, especially on her birthday.

If she had just said something before starting to ignore all of her calls, texts and email, then maybe, maybe she would have been in hawaii with her today, instead of that ass of Zandy. (Not that Zandy was actually an ass you know, but Dianna didn't really like the guy.. for some obvious reasons. Hello? He was Lea's husband. He had her!) Dianna sighed softly. That was a stupid thought. Lea was straight and Dianna knew it since the start. But she couldn't help her feelings...

The blonde's eyes filled with tears and she turned herself in her bed, now facing the wall. She finally fell asleep after a good hour of crying her eyes out.

**_August 29th 2019, 7am, Hawaii._**

Zandy woke her wife the next morning with a nice little breakfast in bed "happy birthday my love" he said softly in her ear.

"Thank you di- uhm ZANdy" lea coughed and sat up in her bed. "How did you sleep honey?" She asked softly.

Zandy frowned and smiled "I slept good, as always with you" Lea smiled at this. She had no reason to be sad, that man clearly loved her and he was always so sweet. She had no idea why she'd said dianna's name when she heard her husband talking to her that morning. Maybe she was having a dream about her and forgot about it. Yeah that must be why.

**_August 29th 2019, 9:30 am, Los Angeles. _**

Dianna woke up with puffy eyes. She had been crying all night long about Lea and her birthday.. how silly. She got up, looked at her still asleep husband sadly and got downstairs.

She grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Nothing. Not even a small text by anyone. She opened instagram and scrolled through the publications while making some tea. Suddenly, she stopped scrolling. Her eyes stared for a long time at the picture that Zandy, Lea's husband posted a few minutes ago. She couldn't help a tear to slide down her face as she sighed. There was a smiling Lea, a happy-without-her Lea, eating breakfast in bed happily on her birthday morning.

That was so stupid, Dianna shouldn't be offended by that. But she couldn't help it. Lea was actually Zandy's and that was the most painful realization ever. She had to do something about that pain.

All of a sudden, Dianna ran upstairs and got dressed as soon as possible, filled quickly a suitcase and took her purse, phone and keys in a hurry, leaving a small note saying 'honey, work called, i have to go for a few days. i'll be back soon. love you' to Winston (yes, that was a lie). She literally ran to her car and drove right to the airport.

She quickly ran inside and directly to a ticket booth.

"May I help you, miss?" The woman asked.

"Yes, may i have a boarding pass for the next flight to hawaii?" Dianna asked with a warm smile on her face. She had always the nicest smile to offer, whenever she could she would always spread some love and happiness around. That was just her. And when people would describe her, they would often say 'dianna is the nicest person ever', probably because, even when she was having the worst day, she would still be positive and seemingly happy. Today was no exception.

The blonde got her boarding pass and quickly got into the plane. Let's go for 7hours flying...

**_August 29th 2019, 4pm, Hawaii. _**

Lea was having a great birthday. Really, she was. She had got breakfast in bed with her husband, she got some beautiful cake on set from the cast and crew of 'same time, next christmas', she went to the restaurant with Zandy and Bryan (one of her castmate), she had been swimming in beautiful places of hawaii,.. but somehow it didn't feel like enough. Something was missing and she didn't feel at home when she was with those people. That was certainly due to the fact that she was in Hawaii, yeah.. that must be why! Zandy was her husband after all and there was no way she didn't feel at home with him... right?

She'd gotten the cutest birthday wishes ever from her family, her friends and of course her fans who were the best ever. From everyone except.. except Dianna. Dianna who Lea probably dreamt about last night, Dianna who was Lea's ex-bestfriend and ex roommate.. that was no big deal.. it was only 7pm in LA and Dianna must've been busy working. Yes.. and she's probably waiting to be done to wish her a happy birthday.. And that other girl who got some birthday wishes in Dianna's instagram story is less lucky than Lea because Dianna must've done it in a hurry.. yes that's it. It has to be it.

It's true that lately Dianna has been kinda cold to Lea.. and to the rest of the glee cast. She had decided to leave and only came on set every now and then to guest star sometimes.. and when she was here it just wasn't the same as before. Dianna was keeping her distance for some reasons unknown to Lea. And that was hurting the brunette so bad. Dianna always occupied a big place in Lea's heart. She was her Lady Di, her angel sent from above... except she wasn't hers at all. Not that Lea wanted her to be of course.. she was straight, married to an incredible man, and totally totally not in love with her ex-bestfriend. Yet she couldn't get rid of her. She was haunting her dreams and her thoughts.. she was the reason Lea was constantly keeping her mind occupied. Because she didn't want to think about it. About the fact that one of the people she loved the most was cutting her off.

Thinking afterwards, Lea wasn't sure she was going to get anything from the beautiful blonde for her birthday this year. Last year she barely got a small text saying _"happy birthday lea."_ and that was it. Back then Lea replied _"thank you lady di! see you soon?" _But she never got texted back. Dianna left her on seen and Lea knew she shouldn't persevere.

The thought of it was making the singer incredibly sad. She shouldn't let Dianna ruin her day but how was she supposed to feel happy when she was getting ignored by the one person in the entire world she wasn't sick of?

Lea got kicked out her thoughts by Zandy "Honey? Are you okay?"

The brunette used her actress talent and smiled the best she could to her husband "yeah, i'm good!" she said with a happy little tone. She grabbed her husband's hands and walked away sweetly.

**_August 29th 2019, 5:30pm, Hawaii._**

Dianna got out of the airport, holding her suitcase. She was nervous. So nervous. Scared to death. That was a bad idea, a really really bad idea. But it was too late, she was in Hawaii now and she had to find Lea. She had to wish her a happy birthday to her face. She took a cab and drove to the hotel where she knew the cast was staying. Eh. Of course she knew where Lea was.. she had some contacts!

She got out of the cab and into the hotel. She arrived to the reception in a hurry.

"Excuse me.. excuse me.. could you show me the way to Lea Michele's room??"

"Do you have an authorization card?"

"I'm sorry.. what?!" Dianna frowned in incomprehension.

"Mrs, i'm very sorry but fans can't get in." The woman said

"Oh no, no! I'm Dianna- i'm Lea's ex roommate.. It's her birthday and I want to surprise her.." she said softly.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in without and authorization card or without the director's approval."

Dianna nodded and grabbed her phone, she called the director and after 20minutes of negotiation, the actress finally got in, hiding in Lea's room waiting for her.

**_August 29th 2019, 7pm, Hawaii._**

Lea arrived at her hotel after an 'icecream date' that zandy had set. She was supposed to be ready to go out to the restaurant in an hour and decided to go back to the hotel quickly before. She opened her door, put her bags on the ground and closed the door behind her before...

"Hey Lea" a kinda sad but sweet voice said.

Lea jumped to the ceiling at that and turned around to see who talked.

There she was, beautiful as a goddess, shining as the sun and her green eyes staring deeply inside hers. Dianna. Dianna the girl who ignored her for the past few years, the girl who Lea still cried in the shower about. "Dianna?" Lea asked still unsure.

"Happy birthday.." the blonde answered softly with a slight smile.

"Thank you" Lea said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you I guess..." she shrugged.

Lea couldn't help a tear to slide down her cheek as she took Dianna in her embrace tightly. "I missed you so much" the brunette said.

Dianna first froze but after only a couple of seconds, she hugged the shorter woman back. "I-i missed you too Le" she said in a very soft voice that gave Lea chills.

They pulled each other away after a long and tight hug, looking at each other right in the eyes, as if they were trying to understand what the other was thinking at that exact moment. Lea finally spoke

"I was actually going to the restaurant with the cast and with Zandy.. do you wanna join us?" The brunette asked softly.

"Sure" the blonde answered. That was not something Dianna had expected but she just couldn't say no to her beautiful doll. she faked a smile to Lea "We should get ready then" she said softly.

"Yes, we definitely should" Lea answered. "Let's say you get dressed in the bedroom and i get dressed in the bathroom, alright?" She asked, a tiny smile on her face.

Dianna nodded and Lea left to get ready in the bathroom.


End file.
